User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/Heart Attack (Patrome OneShot)
If you want to listen to the song, click here > AByfaYcOm4A‎ ---- Puttin’ my defenses up ‘Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack Patricia Williamson was a very.. how you say it, a closed up girl. She never wanted to have a boyfriend, never cared about Twilight, none of it. She put her defenses up to block every single guy in her house. Not that they were attractive, but then, Jerome walked into the picture. Patricia never really, cared about Jerome. I mean, she liked to make fun of him and Alfie on their failed 'getting a girl' attempts. She would occasionally have food fights with him and Alfie, but she never actually took a stare at him and thought, "I hope he's okay." Not until, he got that haircut. That's when she almost had that heart attack. Never put my love out on the line Never said "Yes" to the right guy Never had trouble getting what I want But when it comes to you, I’m never good enough Jerome Clarke never, ever put his love out on the line. You had to rightfully earn it. Well, guess what? Jerome is not a softie like Fabian, Alfie, or even Mick. So, when he said you had to earn his love, that was a lie. He got whatever he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it. Whether it was that favorite food, or an answer to an Algebra problem, he got his way. He had gotten every girl he wanted espically. From that pretty brunette girl he had just met in the hallway, or the ditziest blonde ever, Amber Millington. Except, he didn't keep those girls for that long, so they made a challenge to hold on. Patricia would beg to differ and call those plans, quote "failures", but Jerome says it's genius. He started to have a weird attraction to Patricia, was it because she had a blue streak in her hair? Or did she do something else? Either way, Patricia still despised Jerome, no matter what. He looked at her across the field, "I'll get you one day," and that's when he got his haircut. When I don’t care I can play ‘em like a Ken doll Won’t wash my hair Then make 'em bounce like a basketball Patricia didn't notice that Jerome liked her. She just noticed his haircut. That's when she started to talk to him a little bit more. "Hey Jerome." she said when she walked up to his locker. "W-what are you doing?" he asked while putting his books in his locker, not taking a glance at her. "I'm talking to you?" she said back in his same tone. And that's when it hit her. She was playing him like a Ken doll. She could make this player bounce like a basketball. Huh, she'll have some fun with this. "So, do you have any plans this weekend?" Patricia asked nonchalantly. "Um.. nope.." he said, with a slight glint of hope in his eyes. "Oh, well I do, I'm going with Fabian to the movies." she said with a smirk. "YOU'RE GOING WITH THAT NERD?!" Jerome yelled. "Relax slimeball, Joy's going to be there." she rolled her eyes and left after she said that. And for a second, she thought that he looked relieved. Does he actually like her? Or was this a prank, like usual? She went with option 2. But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear high heelsAnd '' ''Yes, you make me so nervous That I just can’t hold your hand Jerome noticed since his haircut, Patricia has been acting.. strange. One minute, she would sort of flirt with him, like all of the other girls, and the next, she would be acting like herself, telling Jerome to get away from her. It was making his head hurt already. Was the gel getting into his brain? She seemed to be getting... girlier? She wore nail polish, it was black, but it was still something. And then the other day, she was taller than she was before. "Trix.. what happened to your height?" Jerome asked her when they were in the living room. "Oh uh... Joy put me in some heels I guess." she said holding onto the door, trying not to trip over. She walked away from me, still trying to keep her grip on something. "I never thought I would see that.." he mumbled. Oh, and here's the even weirder part, when they were both sitting next to each at the dinner table, and Jerome felt something try to hold his hand. He turned to look at Patricia, but she was turned the other way, talking to Joy. He thought he was either imagining this, or she had dropped something. Option two made him seem less stupid, but we could all see what happened anyway. You make me glow, But I cover up Won’t let it show, So I’m... Puttin’ my defenses up 'Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack 3x "Forget it Joy!" she said as she threw the heels off, almost hitting her best friend in the head. "These will leave me with a sprained ankle and a weird face." "But, they'll make you look better!" Joy said as she gave the heels back. "No, they won't." Patricia said as she pushed the heels away. "I'm fine." "You must have a really big crush on him if you actually wore heels." Joy commented. "No, I just wanted to try something new.." Patricia retorted back, fighting against Joy's claims. "Having a boyfriend?" Joy asked. "It's not like I'm madly in love with him, like some people." she said, referring to Joy's huge crush on Fabian. "You're not going to be madly in love with him, right?" Joy asked. "Of course not, I'm Patricia." she said. Well, that's a maybe on that question. That heart attack is coming back. Never break a sweat for the other guys When you come around, I get paralyzed And every time I try to be myself It comes out wrong like a cry for help Jerome also noticed after she was acting strange, more guys have been attracted to her as well. She was Jerome's crush- or whatever she is, first. So he has to make his move fast. Now, Jerome never played these types of games, but he had to do one of these good luck things. If Patricia walked around the corner in the next 5 minutes, he'll ask her out later. If anyone else from the house did before Patricia did, then he'll hold it off for a while. He looked at his phone, and then the hallway, going back and forth to see who would walk around the corner. And there, at exactly the 5 minute mark, came Patricia walking around the corner. I guess these games work, in Jerome's case. You make me glow, But I cover up Won’t let it show, So I’m... Puttin’ my defenses up 'Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack 3x "Trixie!" Jerome called after her as I walked down the hallway. "What?" she asked, sort of harshly. But hey, that's Patricia for you. "Will you go out with me?" Jerome asked really fast and she could barely get the words out. She smiled inside, but on the outside she played it off cool, "Sure." I guess there's that heart attack, it hit both of them. Category:Blog posts